Pequeña sorpresa de San Valentín
by JudarUchiha
Summary: Desde que conocíamos a las Kanker todos los días de San Valentín eran horribles, ¿Por qué este iba a ser diferente del resto? Bueno, a lo mejor me llevaba alguna pequeña sorpresa este año... EddMarie


**Todos los derechos de Ed, Edd y Eddy son de Danny Antonucci**

 **Este es un one-short especial por el día de San Valentín, espero que os guste :D**

Al entrar a clase estábamos los tres Eds aterrorizados, conocíamos a las hermanas Kanker desde que teníamos trece años, de eso hace ya cuatro años, tiempo más que suficiente como para saber que el día de San Valentín era malo no, lo siguiente. El primer año nadie recuerda que fue exactamente lo que pasó, lo único que recordamos es que todos nos volvimos locos y solo volvimos a la normalidad cuando Rolf nos hecho jugo de limón en los ojos. El segundo año literalmente nos obligaron a presentarlas a todo el mundo como nuestras novias formales, luego nos besaron y abrazaron hasta que se cansaron de nosotros. El tercer año las Kanker nos obligaron a gritar por todo el instituto que estábamos enamorados de ellas o subían fotos en las que salíamos ridículos a sus cuentas de Instagram, Facebook y Tumblr.

Ayer nos preparamos mentalmente esperando lo peor, es decir, chantaje emocional, besos, abrazos, persecuciones, placajes, secuestros... todo lo que se nos pasara por la cabeza que las Kanker fuesen capaces de hacer normalmente multiplicado por diez.

Ed fue el primero en pasar pero como tenía tanto miedo empujó a Eddy dentro de clase el primero, después entre yo protegiéndome con la mochila.

Después de tantos años no habíamos cambiado mucho, Eddy seguía siendo el bajito de los tres, aunque era un poco más alto que la media, no había abandonado su estilo ochentero ni su corte de pelo, pero ahora llevaba un pendiente en la oreja derecha, Ed se había dejado un poco de perilla, principalmente porque se olvidaba de afeitarse esa parte de la cara, había empezado a llevar camisetas de superhéroes y películas hacía dos años como en una serie de televisión que siempre nos recomendaba, como era un año mayor que nosotros podía tatuarse sin necesidad de que sus padres dieran la aprobación y se tatuó un Gotzilla en el pecho, yo seguía prácticamente igual, siempre llevaba mi gorro negro, empecé a ir con una sudadera naranja, pantalones vaqueros largos y convers, al igual que Eddy me puse un pendiente en la oreja pero además de ese me puse el séptimo agujero (En el borde de la oreja por encima).

Cuando vimos que no había ni rastro de las hermanas Kanker nos relajamos y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios, las pocas parejas de clase empezaron a entrar dándose besos y soltando frases cursis. Para nuestra desgracia justo antes de que sonase la campaña aparecieron las Kanker.

-Hola Eddy, feliz día de San Valentín ¿Me has traído flores y bombones?-Lee fue la primera en acercarse con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Ella no había crecido demasiado desde la primera vez que la vimos, su estilo era el mismo, el peinado el mismo... lo único que había cambiado era que ya no estaba tan interesada en molestar a Eddy, salvo en su cumpleaños, el de Eddy, San Valentín, el último día de clase y año nuevo

-Vete a comerle la oreja a otro Lee, ¿Para qué me iba a gastar el dinero en ti? Sería mejor inversión tirarlo por un barranco-Contestó Eddy haciéndose el aburrido, aunque todos sabíamos que estaba muerto de miedo

-Ya, ya lo que tú digas cortito

-¡Soy más alto que tú!

-Hola gran Ed-Saludo May con una sonrisa alegre, de los tres Ed era el más afortunado, May y él se habían hecho amigos con el paso del tiempo, y aunque la Kanker seguía intentando enamorarle Ed no captaba las indirectas... ni las directas, y pensaba que May solo quería ser su amiga por amor a los cómics. Por otro lado, May había dejado de ser tan infantil y había madurado más que sus dos hermanas, formaba parte del equipo de atletismo del instituto y trabajaba a medio tiempo en el Mc' Donalds-¿Me has traído el número de Harley Queen que te pedí ayer?

-Claro que si-Contestó mi estupido amigo agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo

-Hola Doble D-Me tense al escuchar la voz de la mediana de las Kanker, gire lentamente para encontrarme con su único y azulado ojo visible-¿No me vas a desear un buen día de los enamorados?

-Feliz día de San Valentín Marie-Conteste asustado con una sonrisa falsa

-Oh, eres tan dulce Doble D-Marie se sentó en mi mesa y cogio el libro que nos habían pedido comprar. Marie tampoco había cambiado, seguía con el mismo corte de pelo, usaba mucha sombra de ojos, siempre llevaba el mismo estilo de ropa... por lo poco que sabía había empezado a trabajar en un taller mecánico-¿Me has echado mucho de menos?

-Esto... nos vimos ayer, no me ha dado tiempo a echarte de menos-Conteste un poco nervioso, entonces la campana sonó dando comienzo a las clases del día-Creo que deberías ir a tu sitio antes de que llegue el profesor, sino te volverá a mandar a expulsión

-Siempre tan pendiente de mí, si no te conociera hasta diría que llevas la cuenta-Bromeó sarcásticamente bajándose de la mesa-Nos vemos luego cari

La clase del señor Brown nunca me pareció tan corta, por suerte las siguientes cuatro clases no las compartía con ninguna Kanker, eso fue un alivio para Eddy y Ed, al parecer May había intentado besar a Ed y este se había puesto en modo "Anti-Chicas" on. Eddy tuvo que llevar durante esas clases una camiseta rosa que ponía "no me mires el culo, es propiedad de Lee Kanker" ya que la mayor le estaba chantajeando con su vinilo preferido de Elvis. Yo había estado de lo más tranquilo, Marie no había intentado nada.

En la última clase teníamos educación física, clase que compartíamos con las Kanker. Cuando salimos de los vestuarios nos encontramos con ellas, Lee fue directamente a por Eddy y May corrió tras Ed preguntándole mil cosas sobre cómics, me prepare para el impacto que nunca llegó así que cuando no sentí a Marie colgarse de mi cuello abrí lentamente los ojos y la vi calentando con Nazz.

La clase fue tranquila en ese sentido, Marie no intento nada, por otro lado, el profesor nos hizo un auténtico martirio, tuvimos que correr durante diez minutos, 20 flexiones, 10 abdominales, salto de banco, subir 8 veces las espalderas y lanzamiento de balón medicinal, las chicas 5 kilos y los chicos 10.

Después de esa tortura todos apestábamos en un kilómetro a la redonda y estábamos agotados, por suerte el profesor nos avisó que la última clase del día se había cancelado porque el profesor se había ido a un tema personal urgente así que podíamos ir directamente a casa. Eddy y Ed decidieron irse con Kevin, Johnny y Rolf en el coche de Kevin, pero no había sitio para mí así que me tocaba volver andando. Cuando fui a mi taquilla a por mi mochila me encontré a Marie husmeando dentro.

-¡Eso es privado!-El grito asusto a la Kanker que cerró de un portazo, al verme se relajó, sacó una sonrisa seductora y se encogió de hombros-Los candados están para que nadie mire dentro de las taquillas Marie, no para que los rompas y mires dentro violando mi intimidad

-Que alterado, ¿A caso escondes ahí dentro algo sucio y oscuro, Doble D?-Bromeo recostándose contra la taquilla que tenía al lado-No me esperaba eso del estudiante de honor

-El ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición-Revati abriendo mi taquilla para sacar mi mochila, Marie me miró atentamente y cerré rápido-No soy como tú, yo he madurado

-¿Y crees que yo no?-Preguntó ofendida

-Veamos... me sigues persiguiendo, me pones motes, te sigues auto proclamando mi novia, no has cambiado desde que te conozco y sigues comportándote como una niña mimada cuando no consigues lo que quieres, y si, en este caso me refiero a que nunca me he sentido atraído por ti y tal y como llevas esto de madurar me da a mí que en un futuro tampoco me sentiré atraído-No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba saliendo todo el valor para decirle eso a la cara, pero me arrepentí al instante. Marie tenía la cabeza agachada, apretaba los puños y temblaba como si se estuviera conteniendo, di un paso atrás asustado y Marie me atrapo por el collar de la camisa-...

-Eres un idiota-Me gruñó a la cara antes de soltarme de golpe, darse media vuelta e irse por el pasillo del instituto

Sentía mi corazón arremeter con violencia dentro de mi caja torácica, mi pulso tendría que estar por las nubes. Sentí como si me hubiese salvado de ser devorado por un tigre hambriento de milagro, como si hubiese echado un pulso con un oso... realmente aterrador.

Cogi mi mochila y me puse en camino a mi casa. Una vez allí deje mi mochila en la entrada y fui directamente a ducharme, el sudor estaba empezando a secarse y me sentía apestoso y pegajoso. Tras una ducha refrescante de unos veinte minutos, me sentía limpio y con energía de nuevo, mi pelo no tardaba demasiado en secarse así que solo tendría que prescindir de mi gorro unos minutos, mientras tanto llevaba una toalla atada en la cabeza.

Mire el reloj y vi que no eran más de las tres de la tarde, había comido en el recreo con Ed y Eddy así que no tenía demasiada hambre, mire mi mochila y recordé que tenía algunos deberes de matemáticas y biología así que la cogi y la lleve al salón. Al abrirla vi una carta blanca un poco arrugada sobre los libros de texto la cual no recordaba para nada, al cogerla vi que se trataba de una tarjeta de San Valentín hecha a mano. En la parte de fuera había un perrito negro asustado y al abrirla cayó un trozo de papel que recogí rápidamente, dentro de la tarjeta el perro negro estaba feliz al lado de un perro con el pelo azul y encima había un cartel que ponía:

"¡Feliz San Valentín!", en el lado opuesto había escrito una carta: "Hola Doble D, seguramente no sepas quien te envía esta tarjeta o a lo mejor piensas que te la ha enviado Nazz, pero te equivocas, no soy Nazz, soy una persona que te quiere de verdad, aunque me confunda al demostrártelo y tengas una mala idea sobre mí y mis sentimientos por ti, sé que siempre te asusto, a veces también te hago daño, pero no se otra forma de demostrar mis emociones... mis únicas referencias masculinas siempre me abandonaron y mi madre me dijo que si quería conservar a un hombre tenía que ser agresiva y no darme por vencida en mantenerle a mi lado. Siento de verdad todo lo que te he echo hasta ahora, pero me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad, una de verdad, me gustaría que me ayudarás a estar contigo. Dentro del sobre hay una entrada de cine para ver El editor de libros en la sesión de las seis, no sé si te gustara la peli pero me gustaría que fueras. Te espero allí, Marie K." Mire el papel que había caído y vi que era una entrada de cine.

Leí otra vez la tarjeta, sabía que era auténtica porque había pillado a Marie in fraganti cuando la estaba guardando en mi mochila... ¿De verdad se sentía así? A lo mejor todo lo que había puesto solo era una artimaña para tener una cita conmigo, pero escribir todo eso no podía ser solo para una broma, tenía que ser de verdad. Y yo le había hablado mal justo cuando me estaba dejando la nota.

Me pase la tarde pensando en si ir o no ir, finalmente me decidí a ir cuando vi que solo quedaba media hora para que la película empezara y si no quería llegar tarde tendría que arreglarme en menos de diez minutos y correr, si había algo que me caracterizará era mi buena educación, aunque no lo había demostrado mucho hacía solo unas pocas horas antes... Me puse una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas negras, me peine el pelo ya seco y revuelto antes de ponerme un gorro negro limpio, me he he un poco de deshorodante axe, cogi mi cartera y la entrada y fui al cine.

Cuando llegue solo quedaban cinco minutos para que empezase la película, como era San Valentín muchas parejas habían salido a dar paseos y a celebrarlo y fue un poco difícil esquivarlos a todos. Busque con la mirada a Marie, pero no la encontré, mire la hora y vi que solo quedaban tres minutos, me acerqué al acomodador y le pregunté si había visto a una chica con el pelo azul entrar y me dijo que no. Mire la hora y solo quedaba un minuto. Salí a la calle con la esperanza de encontrarla pero nada, me senté en la acera mirando mi entrada, la hora, el cine, la película, todo correcto, solo faltaba Marie.

-A lo mejor no quiere verme después de decirle que nunca me iba a fijar en ella-Murmuré mirando los carteles de las películas, muchas parejas habían ido al cine y estaban de lo más cariñosas y todo. Volví a mirar la entrada, seguramente la película no le interesaba a Marie pero a mí si, se había gastado el dinero en una peli que no quería ver por mí y había intentado hacer bien las cosas y yo, como un estupido, adelantándome a los acontecimientos la había rechazado-Si ella ha sido capaz de ceder, yo también

Me dirigí a la taquilla y espere mi turno, compre un par de entradas para la próxima sesión de una película diferente, cuando la taquillera me dio las entradas salí corriendo al parque de caravanas. Tras caerme unas cinco veces, termine con los vaqueros con las rodillas descosidas. Busque la caravana azul de las Kanker y llame a la puerta. Escuche unos cuatros gritos y Marie abrió vestida con ropa cómoda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-¿Que haces tú aquí? Se suponía que tenías que estar en el cine-Pregunté yo cruzándome de brazos, Marie me imito y se recostó en el marco de la puerta

-Perdona, pero creo haberte oído decir claramente que no querías absolutamente nada conmigo y nunca lo querrías, así que ¿Para qué intentarlo?

-Siento todo lo que te dije antes, pensé que me ibas a atacar como siempre, nuestros antecedentes del día de San Valentín no son muy buenos que digamos-Señale levantando una ceja a lo que ella respondió con un resoplido-Escucha, la tarjeta que me has hecho es preciosa y lo que has escrito en ella me ha hecho considerar que a lo mejor no he sido todo lo caballeroso que podía haber sido... a lo mejor si me hubiera preocupado un poco más por intentar entenderte no tendría tanto miedo

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Doble D, siempre te he tratado un poco mal, bueno, realmente mal, si estuviera en tu lugar ni me habría presentado en mi casa, hubiera tirado la tarjeta a la basura y me habría olvidado del tema-Respondió Marie agachando la cabeza jugando con sus pies a dar patadas a piedrecitas

-Por suerte no soy tu y nunca me ha gustado guardar rencor-Conteste con una sonrisa-Y deberíamos irnos porque he comprado otras entradas y la sesión empieza en quince minutos

-Pero si la siguiente sesión es a las ocho

-Ya, bueno, pensé que te gustaría más ver Assassin's Creed-Dije enseñándole las entradas para la película de acción, pude ver cómo su único ojo visible brillaba literalmente-Creo que si te das prisa podemos llegar justo a cuando terminen de pasar los trailers

Marie no se lo pensó dos veces, se volvió a meter en el trailer y cinco minutos después reaparecio con una camiseta negra, una sudadera con el logo de Assassin's Creed, unos pantalones de camuflaje y unas botas negras. Me cogio del brazo y me arrastro hasta el cine en mucho menos tiempo del que había tardado yo en ir hasta su casa.

Cuando entramos en la sala estaba todo a oscuras y la peli ya había empezado, nos sentamos en un lateral y pusimos las palomitas que habíamos comprado en medio.

A mitad de la película, mire a Marie y me di cuenta de que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y realmente no me estaba molestando, era... agradable; no me sentía nervioso como cuando solía estar cerca de la peliazul, era un contacto relajado, sin presión. A lo mejor me empezaban a gustar más las pelis de acción, supongo que tendría que ir más al cine para comprobarlo y mejor que ir solo pedirle a una experta que me acompañara...


End file.
